


break

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Children, Domestic, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Kim Donghan, Kid Kwon Hyunbin, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom, Robbery, break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Sanggyun is anxious after his house is broken into





	break

"Come on, kids. Let's go home, yeah? We have laundry to do," Sanggyun directed as he started to clean up the trash that sat at their small table, "Donghan, Hyunbin, please help me."

"Okay, Daddy," Hyunbin chirped, the five-year-old, ever obedient and willing to help out his father. He had become even more so when he was told that his father was expecting another baby for their family of four, "I carry it to the trash can for you!" he almost shouted, small hands grasping for the tray that Sanggyun still had in his hands. 

Sanggyun smiled, his oldest son was so sweet and helpful. His four-year-old, on the other hand, was quite the handful and wasn't exactly disobedient, but he wasn't obedient either. He would rather do his own thing, "But, Daddy! I'm not finished!" Donghan protested, trying to scoop the last serving of rice on his platter into his mouth. He had recently started using chopsticks and he was still struggling, but he was getting there. He could still feed himself but always made a mess in the end. 

"Honey," Sanggyun sighed, reaching over to help his youngest son balance his food on his chopsticks, "You haven't touched your food in five minutes, why are you suddenly so worried about finishing?" he asked, gently guiding the decent amount of rice into his son's mouth. 

Once the rice was in his mouth, Donghan decided to speak again, "Because otousan always tells me it's bad to waste food. He says to eat every rice bean," he smacked his lips, trying to keep every grain in his mouth. Donghan had a very large mouth for a kid his age and it made him easier to sneak the desserts his father liked to make for the family. 

Sanggyun chuckled, "Rice bean? Where did you hear that?" he asked, grabbing a napkin to wipe the four-year-old's lips. His food was starting to slip out. 

"I don't know," he offered, reaching over and grabbing his cup of water with both hands to take a large gulp. Hyunbin had, luckily, not grabbed his cup and taken it to the trash yet, "Don't they look like beans, Daddy?"

Sanggyun looked at the last few grains sticking to the plate and scrunched his nose, "Not really... but you're very creative for thinking that, baby boy," he bent over and placed a kiss on his son's fluffy hair, black strands sticking up in small curls, "Wait, you don't even like beans, Donghan," he remembered, recalling every time he had made a dish with beans for dinner and the boy had refused to eat it. 

Donghan scrunched his nose, copying his father, "Rice is the only bean I like."

Sanggyun shook his head and smiled when Hyunbin returned with no tray in his hands, "I did it, Daddy!" he cheered, raising his hands in the air, searching for praise from his favorite person in the world. Sanggyun chuckled and reached out to hug his oldest son to which Hyunbin reciprocated, wrapping his little arms around his daddy's neck. 

"Then let's go," Sanggyun directed, pushing his chair back and standing up, "Baby is making me feel sick today," he was eighteen weeks pregnant with a girl but you couldn't tell that from the outside. Both Hyunbin and Donghan had been big babies and that was very evident from the moment they had been born, both already very tall and towering over their classmates. He was barely showing with this baby, but he was sure she would fill out sooner or later unless she took after Kenta's height. His hand splayed across his tiny bump and guided Donghan out of his seat, "Let's go home and wait for otousan to get home," he suggested, grabbing both of his son's hands and leading them out of the restaurant to the car. They lived fifteen minutes away and he was looking forward to laying down and taking a nap to sleep off the nausea he was feeling. 

Except, that didn't happen. As soon as he pulled into the driveway of their small house, he knew something was wrong. It was only until he walked up to their front door and noticed the broken window next to it that the ominous aura made sense. He had panicked and immediately picked up his boys and dragged them back to the car to think clearly and through what he was supposed to do. Someone had broken in, his view of the inside giving up enough evidence to see that their tv had been ripped from the wall and the silver candlesticks were missing from the bookshelf, gifts they had been given on his and Kenta's wedding day. He had no idea if the person who had robbed them was still there or if he was gone, armed or not, he had no clue and he was risking his children to find out himself. 

Inside the car again, Hyunbin and Donghan were asking a million questions at a mile a minute and Sanggyun honestly had no idea what to do. Even his daughter was stirring inside of him, sensing her father's distress. The first thing he could think of was calling Kenta, "Boys, I need you to calm down and keep quiet while I call otousan, okay?" his voice was shaking, anxiety and worry for his children's safety getting to him as he called Kenta. When the ringtone started, Sanggyun started his car again and backed out of the driveway to get further away from the house in case whoever it was the broke in came back. 

It took a missed call, almost a second call, and Sanggyun parking on the street for Kenta to answer. He was busy at work, so it made sense that it took a while for him to answer, but Sanggyun really needed to talk to him now, "Hey baby, why are you calling the office?" he asked, voice calm and collected. Sanggyun could practically see that crooked toothed smile that Kenta so famously wore. Kenta had been called several times before for his sons to talk to him and tell him about something that had happened, but that was always the house phone. It was new to find that Sanggyun was calling him directly on his cell. 

Sanggyun had stayed relatively calm until he heard his husband's voice, and then he broke down. Tears fell from his eyes and his voice cracked as a cry left his lips. Kenta's curiosity quickly turned to concern and before he could ask what was wrong, Sanggyun beat him to it, "K-Kenta, someone broke into the house. I-I d-don't know if they're still there or n-not, but I don't know what to-to do," he sniffled, furiously wiping at his eyes to rid them of tears. Hyunbin and Donghan grew scarily quiet and it seemed like not ever their breathing was present. It was that quiet. 

Sanggyun could hear Kenta swear over the phone and the rustling of him moving and running somewhere, presumably to his boss' office to explain what was going on. It took maybe 30 seconds before Kenta was speaking again, "Stay outside, stay in the car, I'm coming home. When I hang up, I need you to call the police and tell them what happened. Tell them it's an emergency, whether or not the bastard is still inside. I don't care, I'll be home in ten minutes, it'll be alright." 

It was at least a twenty-minute ride from the office to their house which definitely meant he was going to be speeding and Sanggyun couldn't find it in himself to care. He just needed his husband by his side, "Be careful, please. I don't need the police giving my husband a ticket and the police at my house asking for a report on the same day," he would have laughed, but he was too scared and anxious to do even that. 

"I will. Keep yourselves safe, don't freak out the boys," he reminded. They were so young and fragile, they didn't need this stress on them. Sanggyun whispered a quiet okay and Kenta hung up with the promise of being home soon. Sanggyun was alone with his children again. He wiped his eyes and turned around to see the worried face of Hyunbin and the indifferent expression of Donghan's. 

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Hyunbin asked, getting antsy as he swung his feet, his heels hitting the back of Sanggyun's seat. He did that when he was frustrated or feeling anxious. He was most likely feeling both with a lack of an explanation. '

Sanggyun took a deep breath and forced a smile on his lips, trying to keep himself calm. A hand went to rest on his small bump, an action that usually calmed him down. It helped but only a little, "Someone broke our window and took some of our belongings. Daddy needs to call the police so they can come and check out what's happening, okay? I need you to stay quiet for a little more so I can make the call. Can you do that for me?"

Donghan, not quite grasping the situation, smiled wide and kicked his feet in excitement. Of course, "Does that mean I get to meet a police officer?!" he asked, loud voice booming in the confines of the car. He was more excited than scared and Sanggyun was so thankful for that. 

He was able to pull a genuine smile and he nodded, "Yes, Hannie. You two get to meet a real police officer. But I need to call him first so he can get here, okay?" both boys nodded and Sanggyun took an even deeper breath before bringing his phone back to his face so he could call the police station. Instead of calling 911, he called their local station and the lines were quick to connect. He explained what had happened and explained that it wasn't an immediate emergency, despite Kenta's request and he was told that some officers were going to be sent over to his address to assess the situation and file a report. The call wasn't long, a simple run through and Sanggyun felt small reassurance that he was going to be okay. 

Just as promised, two squad cars were sent over with three police officers. Hyunbin and Donghan were both so excited to meet real police officers and all three were such good sports about it, even going as far as hugging the two boys before two officers were sent in to check out the damage and if anyone was still home. The third officer stayed behind to get a report from Sanggyun. There wasn't much information he could provide, but anything would help to find whoever had done this. 

Kenta had arrived home fast just like he had said, and the first thing Sanggyun did was hug his husband as tight as possible. He wanted him close, to smell him and close to his chest. Sanggyun was taller than the slightly older, but height difference was no problem and Kenta was able to provide maximum comfort for his worrying husband. He was quick to greet his sons as well and was right with his husband. Kenta was very worried. 

It took half an hour before the two officers came out of the house with no one, immediately giving them the answer that the trespasser had left. There had most likely been two due to how fast it had taken them to remove everything they took. It was Kenta and Sanggyun's turn to take a look inside and see the damage done and it was just stuff, they could always replace it, but the thought was still very nerve-wracking and devastating. 

Their tv had been stolen, unwired and unhooked from the wall, their candlesticks, both of their laptops, their home phones, Kenta's and Sanggyun's jewelry, anything and everything that looked valuable. They also discovered that the back door was unlocked and left wide open, giving the possibility that the intruder was indeed home when Sanggyun, Hyunbin, and Donghan had returned. He had made a quick escape out the back door, but he left his fingerprints behind. Evidence. 

Once evidence was collected and someone was called over to help cover up the broken window until they found a replacement, the family was able to go inside and try to return back to normal. The insurance company was called and the two parents were on the phone for the rest of the day. Eventually, they had to end the calls and Sanggyun was finally able to take his nap. But it never happened, he was just too frightened and shake up. Having your house broken into was traumatic. 

There was this irrational fear that the intruder would return for more and that thought kept Sanggyun awake even until three in the morning, wide awake and exhausted with anxiety. His baby was stirring, her father's distress keeping her up as well. Her small kicks reminded him of her presence, but also reminded him of the possibility of his children getting hurt if the intruder were to return. His paternal instincts were going crazy, sending him into a frenzy and finally, he couldn't take it. He had to check on his babies. 

Sanggyun slipped from the bed, hands constantly on the slight swell of his lower abdomen as if keeping it close. He was headed towards his sons' shared bedroom, praying that they were still there and safe. 

He quietly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Both Hyunbin and Donghan were still in bed, safe and soundly sleeping. Hyunbin's mouth was wide open and he was drooling onto his stuffed tiger held tight in his arms. He had earlier expressed his worry about having the living room window being a sheet of plastic, but he had quickly forgotten about it, instead focusing on his toys instead. Donghan, again, had been indifferent and had chatted all night about how he had met the police officers, as if his entire family had not been there to witness that. 

Sanggyun could not smile and revel at how adorable his children were because he was so irrationally anxious. Terrified of it happening again he just couldn't have that. He was stirred from his thoughts rather violently when two hands found their way to his shoulders. They were comforting, but with Sanggyun's anxiety, anything was bound to make him jump out of his skin. 

Kenta brought Sanggyun into his chest, nose burying in Sanggyun's shoulder. His hands slid down his sides to cup Sanggyun's baby bump. Hw was always fascinated by Sanggyun's body during pregnancy. The changes he went through all for their children. He was working a miracle. A miracle that was kicking his hand right now, "Baby, come back to bed. The boys are fine."

Sanggyun deeply sighed deeply, not wanting to leave his two babies alone without him by their side. He was reluctant to leave until he turned around in Kenta's arms and rested his face in the crook of his husband's neck, breathing in taking in as much as he could. He spoke, "I really don't want to leave them alone. I don't feel as safe in the house now. What happened was enough to make me feel as though I can't stay here. Even the baby doesn't like being here," he stated, knowing that wasn't true, but she wasn't going to stop until Sanggyun calmed down. 

Kenta would have corrected that fact, but he wasn't going to. His hands rubbed up and down Sanggyun's back in an attempt at comforting his husband. He was thinking of a way to make his family feel completely safe and the only option he could think of was actually leaving the house, "Why don't we go to a hotel tonight, and tomorrow I can take off work and see how fast we can install that window, and maybe a security system. Would that make you feel better?" he asked, thinking of everything he would have to do tomorrow. He was calling off work for sure. 

Sanggyun was surprised by the offer, but he was quick to come to his senses and he nodded his head vigorously, "Yes please, that would be absolutely perfect."

Kenta smiled, cute and crooked teeth peeking past his teeth, shining even in the limited light there was from the night light plugged into the wall, "Okay. Go pack a bag and I'll wake up the boys, get them ready to go. You're going to get a good night's sleep tonight, even if it kills me."

Sanggyun smiled wide, grateful for such an amazing husband like Kenta. He quickly kissed his husband, making sure to make it deep and deliver those emotions that were purely thankful. Sanggyun felt slightly better now, looking forward to the safety of a hotel room, "Thank you. I love you so much," he whispered along Kenta's lips, sweet and light. 

Kenta hummed and pulled away, a smaller smile on his lips, "I love you, too," he lightly patted Sanggyun's butt and chuckled at the small squeak that hopped out of his surprised mouth, "Now go pack, the sooner we leave the better," Sanggyun didn't need to be told twice before he was off, pace quick as he hurried to his room to pack himself and his husband a change of clothes. He would need to pack some for Hyunbin and Donghan as well. 

He was so grateful and for the first time since coming home, he felt okay and like he would be alright. 


End file.
